Jeb Stillwater
Jeb Stillwater ist ein Schurke aus der ersten Staffel der DC-Serie Legends of Tomorrow, wo er in der elften Folge erscheint. Er wurde von Brent Stait dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Jeb Stillwater ist der Anführer der Stillwater-Bande, einer Gruppe von Banditen, die im Jahr 1871 die Westernstadt Salvation heimsuchen. Konflikt in Salvation Nachdem einer seiner Handlanger, Bob Conlon, im Saloon von Salvation erschossen wurde, führt Stillwater am nächsten Tag persönlich einige seiner Banditen in die Stadt, wo sie auf der Hauptstraße ihre Pistolen in die Luft feuern, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Stillwater verkündet, dass die Stadt für den Tod einer seiner Männer bezahlen wird, bevor sein Blick auf den neuen Sheriff der Stadt fällt. Bei diesem handelt es sich um Ray Palmer, ein Mitglied des zeitreisenden Legenden-Teams, welcher jedoch unter dem Alias "John Wayne" in Salvation arbeitet. Herausfordernd fragt Stillwater, wen er vor sich hat, woraufhin Ray sich vorstellt und behauptet, dass die Stadt unter seinem Schutz steht. Spöttisch ruft Stillwater daraufhin, dass Ray als Neuling die Regeln wohl noch nicht kennt und erklärt höhnisch, dass er und seine Bande sich nehmen, was auch immer sie wollen, wenn sie die Stadt betreten. Als Ray fragt, was Stillwater im Gegenzug bietet, ruft dieser feixend, dass sie im Gegenzug niemanden umlegen werden. Dies bezeichnet Ray als guten Ansatz, verkündet aber dennoch, dass dieser Deal nicht länger gilt. Stillwater sieht dies als Herausforderung an und steigt bedrohlich von seinem Pferd, doch als er seinen Revolver zückt, wird ihm dieser von Leonard Snart aus der Ferne aus der Hand geschossen. Ray warnt Stillwater, dass die nächste Kugel direkt zwischen die Augen gehen wird, woraufhin der Bandit sich zurück auf sein Pferd schwingt und sich mit seiner Bande zurückzieht. Sie kehren in ihr Lager in den Wäldern außerhalb der Stadt zurück, doch im Morgengrauen erscheinen dort Snart, Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson und Jonah Hex, die gekommen sind um Stillwater zu besiegen und zu verhaften. Der Angriff der Gruppe sorgt für Chaos im Lager und im Zuge des Gefechts wird Stillwater, der grade Deckung hinter einem Fass nimmt, von hinten von Ray niedergeschlagen und auf sein Pferd gehievt. Als das Team davonreitet, wird Jax jedoch von der Stillwater-Bande geschnappt, so dass nun beide Seiten über Geiseln verfügen. Um Jax zu retten, schlägt Rip Hunter der Bande ein Duell vor: die Verliererseite muss ihren Gefangenen gehen lassen. Die Bande willigt ein und taucht so zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt in Salvation auf, wo das Duell auf der Hauptstraße ausgefochten werden soll. Da Stillwater seine Bande selbst im Duell vertreten will, wird er aus seiner Zelle gebracht und auf die Straße geführt, wo ihm ein Revolver gereicht wird. Nachdem er diesen überprüft hat, stellt er sich seinem Kontrahenten, Rip Hunter, entgegen. Beide Männer zücken ihre Waffen, doch Rip ist schneller und kann Stillwater erschießen. Während dessen Leiche aufgehoben und von der Straße getragen wird, erkennen die Bandenmitglieder ihre Niederlage an, lassen Jax frei und reiten sofort davon. Galerie StillwaterErklärtRegeln.png|Stillwater konfrontiert Ray StillwaterRückzug.png|Stillwater wird in die Flucht getrieben StillwaterWillRache.png|Stillwater will Rache StillwaterLagerkampf.png|Stillwater bekämpft die Angreifer StillwaterZumDuell.png|Stillwater wird bewaffnet StillwaterDuell.png|Stillwater ist bereit zum Duell StillwaterTot.png|Stillwaters Leiche wird von der Straße getragen Navigation Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Jähzornig Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Tot